


The Blight's Pet

by AzzyFluffy



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Making Out, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Multi, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Pegging, Polyamory, Sickness, Strap-Ons, Threesome, pet roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzzyFluffy/pseuds/AzzyFluffy
Summary: You are the Blight's "pet" as they call you. They are good owners and will take good care of you.
Relationships: Alador Blight/Odalia Blight, Alador Blight/Odalia Blight/Reader
Comments: 28
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (I blame Ashley for giving me ideas)  
> As for the first chapter, nothing explicit happens, but just in case I continue I decided to give it the explicit tag.

You coughed loudly, the itchiness of your throat was unbearable, you couldn't help it but cough loudly, also you felt a pang of pain in your head, your face went red and you could actually feel it hotter. 

"Darling I think our pet might had catch a cold" Alador said in a soft voice, and took you in his arms 

"Poor thing" the woman said, touching your forehead "it seems that they also have fever" 

"Let's get them to bed" 

"I will get them some medicine, take care of them in the meantime darling"

The man noded and carried you carefully. He opened the door of their bedroom, and let you rest in the big comfy bed.

"There we go" he kissed your forehead

Then he took a seat next to you head, you didn't waited for him to ask, and let yourself rest in his lap, he just hummed in content and patted sofly your hair. It was such a nice sensation.

"I see our pet is getting comfy already" Odalia came in with an elixir and a big spoon

You made disgust face and whined, but you were sushed Odalia.

"Is good for you, don't whine" Alastor helped you up and Odalia offered you the spoon full of the medicine "drink"

Obediently you drank the beverage, it was as bitter as you thought it would be, even when it went down you troath you could still taste the bitterness. However withouth any warning, Odalia kissed you and sofly her tongue brushed against yours, you moaned sofly and you could taste something sweet on her.

"See?" she said to you and lovingly kissed your cheek "You got a prize for being a good pet"

"Want another one?" Alador said and you happily nodded 

He bent down and sofly kissed your lips, you opened your mouth and he wasted no time to slide his tongue inside. He was more rough that Odalia, but you didn't complain. The Blight woman just watched in delight, and caressed sofly your body.

Once Alador separated you couldn't help but cough, it was a good distraction but your sickness was still there for now.

"You better rest now dear, we will have some fun when you are fully recovered" the Blight woman said caressing your cheek 

"Yes that's right, but we will stay until you fall asleep" 

Odalia holded your hand as your head was comfy resting in Alador's lap. They both hummed some silly lullaby, which you found kind of funny, it was kind of silly how they would baby you sometimes. 

You felt your eyes getting heavy, until you let yourself drift to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wander around the house, bored with nothing better to do. But you masters have another plan in mind.

During the day, you faked being just another servant of the big family castle. The Blights were afraid that them dating someone younger or even being in a polyamorous relationship was going to be bad for their reputation.

You didn't really mind keeping it as a secret for now, the adrenaline of not getting caught was exciting.

You were 'cleaning' a piece of furniture, when someone got behind you, pinning you agaisnt it.

"How is my pet doing today?" He said from behind and rubbed himself against you, hugging to your hips, you relaxed, it was just Alastor

You could felt a bulge slowly growing bigger, you smiled playfully and moved along, making him moan.

Someone cleared her throat from your left, both of you looked to that direction inmideatly "Getting handsy over here are we?"

Odalia was standing in the hallway, she was smiling widely, having some ideas already "Alador darling, maybe we should continue this appropriately in the bedroom, if we may" 

She walked towards the room calmly, you both knew that was an order, so you followed her close behind.

Once you entered the room she got put of her clothes, you looked at Alador and he was just as surprised as you were "come on my pet, I want you out of your clothes now"

Withouth keeping her waiting you obeyed, it was summer so it was easy getting out of your clothing. Then she sat down the big bed and patted her leg "come here, sit"

As ordered, you sat on her lap. Facing Alador, who just gulped.

"Do you want to fuck our pet, do you darling?" Odalia maliciously smiled as she hold yourself closer, you could feel her own bare skin against yours, she opened up your legs for him to have a good look at your cleavage, you squirmed

"Yes, I do sweetie" 

"Then get out of your pants and show me how much do you want them" she playfully started caressing your chest and kissing the back of your neck, then she whispered "let's give him a good show dearie, shall we?" You nodded enthusiastically 

Her hand caressed your lower stomach and made her way in between your legs, she just left her hand there, but the touch was enough to excite you. 

Odalia was waiting for Alador to get out of his underwear. After he did, it revealed his member, which was clearly fully erected already, Odalia hummed pleased. 

"Now I want you to masturbate in front of us darling" that was when her hand started moving, your whole body reacted at her touch, arching and moving forward for more "you two can't cum if I haven't said so, understand?" 

Alador obeyed, he sat down a cushion chair, took his cock and started moving it fast. You moaned as Odalia started moving her hand in sync with him and he couldn't help but react at your moans. 

You could hear how Odalia cursed sofly under her breath "fuck" she moved a bit rubbing her most sensitive area against the bed "Alador faster" she ordered 

And the man did so, moaning loudly in the process. Odalia wasted no time to move her hand at the same rhythm making you scream. You were so close and so was Alador, but both of you were ordered, you couldn't do it yet.

"Mhmm very good the two of you" she spreaded more your legs "very good" 

You were determined to obey and contain the orgasm that was building inside you. Alador was clenching his teeth, he was having a hard time holding up. Your attention shifted to his hand moving his cock, and you couldn't help your mouth to water at the sight.

"Mhmm I see, do you want to suck that don't you my pet?" With her other hand she got two of her fingers inside your mouth, and moved them faster "Imagine you are doing so dear, imagine how much you want that little mouth of yours filled" 

You sucked her fingers with all your might, as you watched your master jerking off in front of you, you wanted to cum, you needed him to cum "O-Odalia, please" Alador begged at the edge, the woman was surely pleased

"Come your two, you both were good" she said in a husky voice "Come for me, don't keep me waiting"

As ordered both of you finally let the orgasm take over. Arching your back, your moans were suppressed by the woman's fingers on your mouth, all your body trembled in her lap. Alador sighed relieved and let himself rest in the chair.

"My my, you two did such a mess" her hand was wet with yours "but I think you two deserve a reward after that" 

She rolled you over, getting face to face, and started kissing, it was soft at first, she even lovingly caressed your back and squeezed your ass. Then she licked your lips asking for entrance and in between your heavy breathe you let her do so. Alador was still recovering just some feets away, but he was getting excited again, and so did you.

Odalia separated from the kiss and moved back, letting you lying down your stomach in the bed, your legs where hanging giving Alador a good view of your behind "I think they are ready for you darling, come here and take our pet" 

He got up inmideatly, and withouth wasting anytime, he rubbed against you, getting it even harder than it was "Finally" he sighed happily 

You were about to look back at him, but something hot and wet close to your face grabbed your attention "let's give that mouth of yours some use, shall we?" you hugged at her hips getting her core even closer "you must be hungry after all" 

You felt how your master got inside in one push, but your other master didn't let you moan as she pushed your face to her expectantly womanhood.

You used your tongue to massage her clit slowly, at every direction you could, while your other master was moving roughly inside and out behind you. 

You could hear both masters moan, you were pleasuring them, your were being a good pet. You wanted both of them to be satisfied.

You kept licking the best you could, master was liking it by the way she kept pushing you even further.

"Yes!" She screamed as you licked up and down faster "Like that dear!" 

You tried to catch up your masters pace, he grabbed your legs opening them more for him, trying to fit all of himself inside you.

"Almost!" He yelled pushing roughly, until you felt how it fitted nicely inside of you "Yes!" 

He didn't pull it out, instead he rubbed himself inside of you in small but fast movements, hitting your most sensitive spot. You were on the edge, so was he and so was her.

You decided to pleasure your masters first, so you waited for them to reach.

Alador screamed suddenly, releasing a full load inside of you, almost making yourself come. Odalia came next, pushing your face the closest she could, your face got wet at her juices. Finally, you let yourself come, throbbing inside, your whole body was shaking, it was just pure pleasure.

The three of you where lost of breath, Alador finally pulled out and Odalia let herself fall in the bed. You were too exhausted to move, your body wasn't responding.

However, Alador helped you up, leaving you right next to Odalia, and he let himself rest right next to you.

Odalia hugged you and kissed your forehead, while Alador decided to hug at your back, you loved the cuddling the most.

"What if we get dinner after we recover my loves?" Odalia said stuttering a bit, she kissed you then kissed Alastor

"Sound good darling, we need the energy" he kissed the back of your head, then cuddled up his face in your hair 

You closed your eyes enjoying the proximity and sighed happily, you loved both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having nightmares and flashbacks from the past don't help you to sleep

The nightmares prevented you from sleeping, usually it was something related to your past that didn't let you sleep well.

Then when you woked up, you would make a revision to every past mistake.

Something you did that wasn't nice nor kind, something you said that was probably inappropriate, broken friendships that you wish you could recover, getting hurt by others you trusted with your life. 

Your heart felt a pang of pain, it was like a blade had ripped your heart.

The feeling was so overwhelming that you decided to stand up and walk around the castle.

Despite being in a relationship with both Odalia and Alador you had your own room by the end of the hall. Because they didn't wanted the castle staff to get suspicious and also so you had your own space to relax withouth anyone bothering.

There was a big balcony that had a very comfy couch, so you took a seat and sighed, letting yourself cry while watching the stars.

It was a cold night, but it was so quiet and peaceful that made you feel calmer. But the pain was still there like a shadow.

"Hey there cutie" you didn't heared her coming, she sat right next to you and hugged at your hips "feeling lonely?" 

It caugh her attention that your eyes were red and puffy, her expression completely changed.

"Dear what's wrong?" She cleaned your cheeks with her hands looking concerned "what happened? Are you hurt?"

You couldn't explain yourself and started sobbing loudly. She hugged you sofly and patted your back, while you could just cry.

"It's okay by darling, cry all you need" you closed your eyes and relaxed in her arms

When you felt better Odalia guided you to her room, Alador was already fast asleep since he had to work early tomorrow. She moved his arm and sofly said "darling, wake up" 

He yawned and opened his eyes confused "what happened?" He saw your face and looked concerned to Odalia

"They don't feel good, so I invited our dearie over to sleep"

"But of course" he moved more to the edge of the bed leaving enough space for Odalia and you "come on honey, make yourself comfy" 

You placed right in the middle and Odalia was the last to lye down.

After calming down, you explained them the nightmares that had been haunting you for a while, things about your past that you haven't addressed before, all about your mistakes. They heared every word you said, remaining silent and attentive.

When you ended talking about all that was on your mind, it made you feel less heavy, it was like you had just let go a big burden. 

"We understand you darling, everyone commits mistakes, and we can relate to that" Alador said sofly and kissed your cheek 

"And if anyone tries to hurt again... I will fucking burn them"

"Odalia..." he said looking at her with a serious expression 

"You know I would Alador" she hugged you close to her chest "No one hurts my loved ones and lives enough to tell the story" 

You couldn't help but laugh, and they joined in.

After feeling lighter, Odalia kissed your lips and spooned you, while Alador hugged you both from the front, letting you cuddle in his chest.

You drifted to sleep, and nightmares didn't bothered you any more that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odalia is running some errands, so you're home alone with Alador, but he is busy in a meeting that you decide to interrupt.

You were bored today, the weekends were the worse since the Blight kids didn't had classes and would be around the house.

You had to fake being another member of the staff, but they were actually too snobby to care or even remember your name, so it was easy to slip by withouth them noticing.

You would expend the day out with your friends, run some errands or read books. But your body craved for attention in the meantime.

Thankfully it was finally Monday, which meant, no annoying teenagers to ruin your plans.

In the hall you ran into Odalia, and hugged at her, kissing her back. Then asked casually if she wanted to do it.

"I'm sorry honey, I have to do something important today" Odalia patted your head, you whined "why don't you go ask Alador later? He is in a orb meeting right now, but he might be free to have some fun in an hour"

After that you kissed her goodbye.

You made your way to the balcony with a book and sat down the couch. Your body was yearning for something, you really needed it badly.

That's when an idea popped in your mind, back to your room, you got undressed. The only thing that you decided to put in was a pet collar Alador and Odalia had brought for you, they knew how much you liked the pet play so it was a nice touch.

Carefully making sure none of the staff saw, successfully you made your way to his office. You sneaked inside and carefully closed the door behind you, he was so distracted that didn't noticed.

Getting in your knees, carefully you crawled under the desk, there was enough space for you to sneak from the front of it.

Alador yawned while trying to keep paying attention to the meeting. He jumped inmideatly as he felt your hands touching his legs, separating them and kissing just in his most sensitive area, his pants being the only obstacle.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Blight?" Someone on the other side of the call asked

"No, I just got startled by a bug" He calmly said trying to push your head away from him, someone else in the call chuckled at his answer

You noticed that it was getting bigger, he was aroused, but since he wouldn't let you touch him, you rested your head in his leg and starting sucking his thumb, looking at him with puppy eyes. He shivered.

You licked it slowly in circles and sucked, even hummed content. Alador's face was blushed and you could see that he was really hard already.

He opened the zipper of his pants, trying not to lost focus on the call, and you helped him by moving his boxers down, letting the excited member out.

Withouth wasting any time, you licked the length of it, so slowly, making sure to lick all of it to the top.

"Shit" he whimpered, you smiled

You kissed the tip and decided to lick it on circles. Then slowly you started fitting it in you mouth, he caressed you hair and whispered "good pet, good pet"

"What are you saying Mr. Blight?"

"I said that..." you sucked, he contained a moan "good bet... on the proyect"

The team nodded approvingly at him, and kept talking between them. 

Impatiently you moved faster, grabbing it by the base and jerking him while the other half got inside and out your mouth.

He clenched her teeth trying to suppress himself for making noice. Then he pushed your head forcing you to take his full load on your mouth. It was hot and sticky, but he didn't let you move away so you just swallowed it all.

He sighed satisfied and let your head go, you stayed resting in his leg.

"Well then everyone, that was it for today" someone announced "we will meet again in 3 days"

"Sure, good evening everyone" he said sofly, trying to cover his heavy breathing and shutted down the orb, then directly looked at you "Seems like my pet is being naughty today" 

He signaled for you to get out of there and you obeyed. He moved away from the desk withouth standing up from the chair to make it easier. 

Once you were right next to him, he suddenly pulled you into his lap, leaving you face down.

"You deserve a punishment for that naughty behavior my pet" he waited for you to approve before going ahead, you nodded

He slapped your butt, a moan escaped your mouth as he massaged the area he just hitted.

"I see you liked that" he slapped once again "what a naughty pet you are"

He would with every slap massage your ass, it was even more pleasant that way. He kept doing it at least five more times, making your whole body squirm, making you moan and groan at the sensation.

"Get up" you obeyed, shaking a bit, then withouth wasting any time, he got out of his pants and his boxers

He hugged at your hips pulling closer, you opened up your legs, and spreading them you sat in his lap, his cock rubbing against your lower stomach.

"Now, be a good pet and mount" 

As ordered, you grabbed his member and carefully moved it in your entranced, getting the tip inside, moaning in sync. His hands where grabbing both sides of your hips to keep you balanced.

You gulped and in one sit you where able to fit it entirely inside of you. It hurted a bit at first, but once you adjusted it felt pleasuring.

You started jumping slowly, making it hit your spot everytime you jumped down.

"Yes, good pet" he praised "go faster" 

Obeying, you moved faster making him groan, it was like music for you ears. You hugged at his neck and started moving as fast as you could.

Both of you were moaning loudly, there was a chance one of the maids would walk in, but none of you cared anymore, the world around you didn't mattered. 

"F-Fuck" he muttered while squeezing your hips "I-I'm going to fill you my pet!" He yelled in ecstacy "You want that? To take my seed?" 

Moaning loudly you nodded and screamed in approval. You wanted all of his seed inside you, you wanted him to do it, for him to be pleasured.

He screamed and with his hands pushed you down, fitting his whole cock inside and finally released. You came as well as you felt yourself getting filled.

He messily kissed your lips and you responded just as messily. Then he hugged you letting yourself rest in his shoulder.

You stayed in this position only hearing the heavy breath, his fast heartbeat against yours. He caressed your back and you made a happy sound.

Once recovered he cleared his troath "what if we get a bath now? After that 'work up' session"

You chuckled at the way he addressed today's encounter, but you said yes regardless and took a shower before Odalia arrived.

"I get that the two of you had fun today?" 

"In fact we did" Alador said happily and you smiled at her

"Good thing that I asked the staff to take the day off, I thought that you might need the privacy" she chuckled


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alador is out for a week, so this time is just you and Odalia.

Alador was out for a week, he had to do some bussiness trips every once in a while and it could take that long for them to finish.

So it was you and Odalia for the next seven days, five if you didn't counted the weekend.

"Can you... sleep with me tonight?" Odalia said while you were brushing her hair "the bed is too big, and it feels so empty"

You nodded kindly and went to kiss her lips. When one of her daughters entered the room, you jumped away and kept brushing her hair.

"Mother, I" Amity said respectfully, but then she looked at you confused "Why is this servant here? They should be at the kitchen cleaning our dishes"

You didn't reply, Odalia did, looking at her daughter with an icy glaze.

"Amity, I taught you to treat our staff with respect" Amity took a step back, knowing she was about to be scolded "They are a witch just like you and also have a name, you shall not refer to them as 'this servant', understood?" 

"Yes mother" she looked at the floor saddened then looked at you "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to be disrespectful"

You told her that it was fine and she looked at you gratefully, then she asked your name once again, to know how to adress you next time.

"Very well, what did you needed?" Odalia asked their child

"I wanted to inform you that I got the highest grades in all the exams this semester" she handed her a sheet and in fact her grades were amazing

"Very good Amity, keep up the hard work" she smiled at her daughter and she looked proud "now if you may excuse us?"

"Yes, of course" she said, walking out of the room "until later" and closed the door behind her

"She's gone, now" inmideatly she turned and finally you were able to kiss her sofly, caressing her cheeks 

After that you both went to bed, she cuddled up to you and fell asleep really quick, she was really tired today. You kissed her forehead and grabbed onto her hand, then you drifted to sleep.

The next day you waited for everyone to be out of the house. By the look on her face, Odalia was thinking the exact same thing. 

Finally after breakfast the house was empty with only the two of you.

"Come here dear" she put you on a leash and pulled you sofly "let's go have some fun already, shall we my pet?" 

You followed to the room and she started making out with you before even closing the door, she really wanted you right now. With agility she got you out of your clothes then pushed you to bed.

"Play with yourself my pet, while I get ready" 

Opening up your legs you started pleasuring yourself, at the sight of the woman taking out her clothes. She was teasingly doing it slowly on purpose, to keep you waiting longer "faster my pet, or I will take more time to strip myself for you"

Obediently you did it faster, and she keeping her words, got out of her clothes faster too. 

Once she was naked, she took from the closet one of her favorite toys, a strap with two endings.

You saw how she carefully put the toy on, shaking a bit as she got the other end inside of her. Then she walked to you, smiling widely.

"I think you're ready to take me" she moved your hand away and got the toy ready on your entrance 

You opened more your legs as response and she shoved the strap on all the way in. Both of you moaned inmeadly, and she desperately started moving fast, no wasting any more time.

Your back arched and you groaned loudly "Y-You like that my pet?" She said heavy breathing moving now more roughly against you, grabbing your legs with her hands, you screamed at her how good it feel, how you didn't wanted to stop

But suddenly she stopped, you looked at her confused "O-On your four now, I want to have a better view of your ass" she stuttered a bit

You rolled and got in the pose she desired. She hummed pleased, and withouth wasting any time, roughly got herself inside of you once again.

Desperately she moved fast "T-That's it, my good pet" she spanked making you moan loudly

You hold onto the pose the best you could, but you ended up bowing your face resting it against the bed and raising more your ass for her, the woman seemed even more pleased by that. 

You were so close now, but waited for an order, trying to hold it with all your might as the toy hitted the sensitive spot inside of you. So fast and so roughly, yet so satisfying at the same time.

"Come for me my pet, don't keep me waiting!" For the way her voice sounded, she was close too

After given the instruction you came as ordered, griping yourself at the bed sheet. The woman behind you moaned loudly as well, grabbing onto your hips giving you one more rough trust.

Heavy breathing and still shaking, she separated from you "Stand up" you shivered still unrecovered from the first orgasm, she wanted more "d-don't make me wait or you will be punished dearie" 

You obeyed and she smiled, by the leash she leaded you to a drawer and you sat on it, your back was comfortably against the wall.

She moved your legs separating them and started pounding against the furniture. You hugged at her getting more closer and as a try for not lose the balance.

"Good pet, you are a good pet!" She yelled, driven by her lust "You love that, do you? My naughty pet!"

The new pose felt amazing, you were melting into her. You tell her in your heavy breath how good it felt, how you didn't wanted her to stop, how much you wanted her to go faster.

Obligated she did so, and didn't stopped for a second, just pounding you senseless as you desired.

You were still sensitive from the last time you came, so this time you were close, you couldn't hold it anymore, you told master you couldn't hold it anymore and pleaded her to make you cum.

"F-Fuck!" She cursed as she came first, your words derived her crazy

The toy hitted your spot roughly making you came just after her, she went for a messy kiss when you opened your mouth widely to moan and started exploring you with her tongue. 

None of you felt the energy to move, so you stayed hugged into each other. Until you both regained the strength. 

"I think you deserve a reward" she whispered as she helped you to the bed 

She walked to the closed getting out of the strap on and got a regular dildo, she handed it over to you. 

At first, you were confused of what she meant, but then she cockily smiled and layed in the bed, opening up her legs for you, and the realization hit you.

"Eat now my pet, you deserved it"

You licked her lips first, they were fully wet already. You swallowed some of her juices while she caressed your hair.

"That's it my good pet" she praised 

While licking her clit, you slowly started fitting her dildo inside of her, you felt her whole body shaking as reaction.

You licked her sensitive nub in circles, while moving the toy in and out at the same pace.

"Yes!" She screamed "That's my good little pet, don't stop!"

Obligated you did so, your master was pleased by your work, so you wanted for her to be fully satisfied.

You moved both your tongue and the toy even more faster, she moaned and groaned loudly, pushing your head roughly against herself.

"Y-Yes! Just like that!" She screamed in our ecstacy "I-- AH!"

Her whole body arched and started shaking by her orgasm. When you noticed, you let the toy fully to the bottom of her and pressured her palpitating clit with your tongue.

Out of breath, she just caressed your hair. It was a signal for you to separate.

You helped her to lay comfy in the bed and you cuddled up into each other, her heart was beating so fast and her breath was still shaky.

You took her hand and kissed sofly her lips, she smiled at you, still shaky "You are such a cutie my darling" 

Both of you stayed into each other embrace the rest of the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A walk trought the past, to the day you met your lovers.

It was Friday morning, you stayed once again in the main bedroom along with Odalia. Alador will be arriving soon in Monday as planned.

The woman in front of you was still asleep, her green hair was untied and messy. You moved some strands of hair that was in her face to behind her ear, she smiled at your soft touch in her sleep.

You remembered the day you meet them. It was just a few months ago at Belos annual big ball to celebrate the glory of the titans.

It wasn't your first time attending since it was mandatory for all adult witches to go, but you were definely not thrilled to since it was usually really boring.

Emperor Belos would give a long speech that was almost the same every year and then witches were free to mingle. 

You excused to your friends, and went to grab something to eat, this nonsense made you hungry.

When you were by the snack table, a fancy looking couple approached you. They seemed like on their 40's but looked really pretty, and probably a bit drunk. The green haired woman seemed really eager, while the man instead approached a bit shyly.

"Greetings" the woman speaker first "I'm Odalia and this is my husband Alador" 

You introduced yourself as well, confused by the sudden attention.

"We were looking for someone to join us in the private lounge, you seemed lonely so we thought it was appropriate to invite you over" Alador cleared his troath as he finished speaking

Something told you that they were probably looking for a hook up. But you shrugged it off, at the very least finally something interesting would happen at this gala.

You accepted the offer and they guided you to the private lounge. For your surprise it was another room full of witches, but they all were fancy looking. Probably all of them were rich people.

They guided you to the bar table and offered something to drink, their treat. You asked for your favorite, while they both asked for some fancy cocktails you didn't really recognize.

The next hour it was just you three talking and knowing each other. Both of them where actually nice and very respectful. They also talked way too fancy at times, it was surely fun to hear. 

So far you got that Odalia liked mint cocktails, spicy and citric food, giraffes even if they had gone extinct, and fireworks. On the other hand, Alador had a liking on sweets, griffins and liked star gazing, you could tell that he was kind of introverted and was nervous, but you assured him that he was safe and you wouldn't judge his liking. He smiled gratefully and thanked.

"Mr. And Mrs. Blight" a caterer approached them "the private room you reserved is ready" she handed them the keys

"Thank you very much" Odalia said and the caterer went away "well that is our cue to go, we rented a room in the castle, is a bit dangerous to head home in the middle of the night"

Alador looked at you "maybe they can join us dear?" He cleared her troath "it is dangerous for a youngster like yourself to go home in the middle of the night, what do you say?" 

"If they want to I see no problem" she replied

You wondered for a minute. 

You met them just an hour ago, there was still so much to know about them to trust then fully. But also, so far they seemed nice with not bad intentions whatsoever, and if they wanted to hook up you really didn't minded either way.

And so you finally accepted the offer.

As you where heading towards the room you noticed the couple getting a bit handsy with each other, when you reached the elevator, Odalia got Alador against the wall of it and kissed him, caressing just above his pants. Something inside of you wanted to join the fun, but you kept your hands by yourself.

Once the three of you reached the room they started to messily make out again, Odalia was leading and actually pushed a heavy breathing Alador to the bed. You closed the door behind you, excited to see what would happen next.

"Oh, we are sorry for that" Odalia said "We got caught up in the momment" 

Alador whimpered as Odalia's was pressing her hand against his cock, he was really hard. You smiled and said that you didn't minded, that they should continue.

Alador blushed "I-I well, I had never done this with someone else watching" He moaned and moved against Odalia's hand "But the idea sounds really exciting"

"Sure why not, if you want to watch us I don't really mind either" she unzipped her fancy dress, to your surprise, she was wearing sexy lingerie and a strap on that was perfectly hided behind the big dress "this party is so boring that we always do this after it, so we came ready" 

You sat down a couch that was just at the side of the bed and waited for them to continue. 

Odalia poured some lubricant on the toy, as Alador got undressed and got on his fours on the bed.

The woman roughly got behind Alador and started pounding him with no more foreplay. He grabbed onto the mattress of the bed, the woman spanked him and he responded by moaning loudly.

You moved your legs, feeling your own arousal building in between them. Would it be awkward for you to touched yourself at the sight? One of the woman's hands started jerking him of, withouth stopping moving for a second.

Odalia smiled at you cockily, her gaze made you shiver "Seems like our guest is enjoying the show" she grabbed Alador not letting the toy out of him, making him stand up "want to suck his cock dearie?" She jerked him up playfully in front of you, so slowly "come on, he is about to cum" 

You walked towards them and got on your knees, Odalia smiled and pushed his cock onto your mouth. She kept pegging him while he trusted into your mouth eagerly.

You opened your mouth the best you could, and occasionally you sucked him. Getting even more excited in the process.

As Odalia said, it didn't took him long to cum. He pushed your head, making you swallow all of it. You couldn't take anymore, you needed to touch yourself.

"Good you two" Odalia saw you masturbating while you still had Alador's member on your mouth "Stop" you did as ordered and shivered, something on her just made you obey "let me help you with that" 

Alador stayed this time resting on the bed, trying to recover his energy.

"Let's see, out of your clothes" you did as ordered as fast as you could, she signaled for you to sit down and you obeyed "I see someone is really excited" she smiled and licked, making you moan "you liked that?" You nodded 

She started eating you out, starting teasingly slowly, licking all of you, making your body arch in want. 

Then she did it really fast and rough, taking you by surprise, she really knew what she was doing and smiled proud at your reaction. You had never felt this pleasure in your life.

You couldn't hold it any longer, and you came in her face. The orgasm was so intense that your mouth watered by itself. 

"Tsk tsk, that's it?" You looked at her, out of breath, you did wanted more and she somehow knew "my husband got hard again because of you" 

You looked at the man, with his cock once again fully erected, he was still lying in bed. You swallowed.

The woman withouth saying anything got out of the strap on, she sat down the bed just above Alador's head, stranding him with her thighs. Then she started riding his face, the man eagerly licked her womanhood out, caressing her thighs.

"C-come on, ride his cock" she said in a shaky yet bosy voice "I know you want it, make him cum again!" 

You obeyed inmeadly and got yourself in the derised pose. Teasingly you rubbed against him, trying to get ready to mount. The woman was moving very rought against his face, but you could still hear him moan at your movements.

Then you got it inside of you, it felt so good that you couldn't help but scream, the woman laughed "Don't keep him w-waiting, ride dear, ride!" 

As ordered you started moving up and down, riding him as fast as you could. The woman followed your lead and moved at the same pace. 

You started whimpering and sighing, you told them how good it felt, how much you wanted to never stop as you started jumping with all your force.

By the muffled sound Alador could made, you knew you were pleasuring him, and that motivated you to keep going.

You felt yourself throbbing, you felt that you were really close already.

"S-Shit!" Odalia came in his face in front of you, her whole body was shaking. She got enough force to bend over you and caressed your body "come on little one, make my husband fill you" she whispered at your ear "I know you desire it, come on" 

"Please don't stop!" He yelled "I-I'm! A-AH!" 

The woman grabbed you by your hips and forced you down, you felt how it fitted fully, the man screamed releasing inside of an so did you, finally reaching that orgasm. 

As you opened your mouth to moan, the woman kissed you, her mouth tasted like alcohol, but other than that, her tongue on you felt so good, you didn't wanted her to stop.

She at the end helped you to bed and got you in the middle softly, the both hugged at you making your heart beat. The three of you were both tired and fully satisfied, so it didn't took you long to fall asleep.

The next morning you felt awkward, you just had hooked up with a married couple. Yet you desired that it would happen again, and again. But maybe they were just toying with you, it didn't meaned that they wanted a long term relationship nor to keep contact, it was probably a one night thing.

Alador woke up first, a bit drowsy "good morning" he yawned and casually kissed you, making you blush "are you hungry? We can ask room service" 

You agreed to the offer, he standed up and got in a robe while you stayed on the bed. Odalia which was still asleep hugged you, her face lovingly caressing the back of your head. It made your heart feel warm and somehow safe. 

Once the man had ordered he sat down the bed and smiled at you.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked you caressing your hair 

But how to bring the question that is bothering you withouth killing the mood? 

Odalia whined and opened her eyes "Morning Odalia, I just ordered room service for the three of us, I asked for your favorite"

"Great" she kissed the back of your head 

You had questions, so many questions.

Odalia and you also got into robes the room offered and when it was your turn to use the bathroom, you went ahead and washed you teeth and you face. Making sure that this wasn't just some fever dream.

Then once you were on the table, you asked important questions, what this leaved you as? What was their intention since the beginning? Will they keep contact with you or it was a one night thing?.

Alador and Odalia looked into each other and she explained "you see... I predicted that we both will find love in one of this parties" she showed you her orb while kept explaining "Oracle magic is not that exact sometimes, it didn't gave us much of a lead about it, but it did say that it would lead us to happiness so we kept searching every year in hope to find someone we both were into" you saw her blush and so did Alador "when we saw you, somehow it fitted, we couldn't really explain what it was, but it was you dear" 

Alador continued "We know it is too soon to go fully into a relationship, it is way too sudden and we don't want to impose, but we hope that we could meet each other again, we can go on a date our next meeting" 

"So what do you say?" Odalia smiled kindly "No need to answer right now, you can do it after breakfast" 

While you were eating you really thought about it, was it fate then? They were mean to you?. You also couldn't believe it that easily, but also you wanted to see where this will go.

And so, for the next month they would take you to dates, they took you to a fancy restaurant and the next time you invited them to grab some ice cream. It was so much fun, and they were always so caring and romantic, giving you flowers or even singing some lovey dovey songs. 

They told you that they had children, all of them teenagers at the time. But it didn't really mattered to you, they seemed relieved at your answer.

After some months you decided to move over with them, and they happily took you in. Of course you all decided that it was for the best to keep the relationship as a secret for a while, they were still figuring out how to come out to both their children and the public.

And so, that is how you ended here, you were really happy so far, you loved them a lot and they loved you back just as much. 

The door opened and you faked being asleep, someone gasped and closed the door. This meaned trouble for sure, you moved Odalia's arm trying to wake her up.

"Something wrong my darling?" You told her what just happened, her eyes opened up "I guess is already time dear"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the time to come out.

The plan was waiting for Alador to come home, but it wasn't that easy.

There could be a rumor already spreading around the castle if one of the staff members saw, but also, what if was one of the Blight siblings? You were so anxious to know.

"...It was one of my children" Odalia said while looking at her orb "I can't tell which one knows for some reason, but it must be one of them" 

You sighed a bit relieved, probably they wouldn't tell the public or something. Then you started wondering, will they even accept you as part of the family? 

You never thought their approval would be important, but now, somehow made you insecure. Would Odalia and Alador dump you solely because their children don't like you? Would they make your life impossible?

"Something is wrong?" She asked

You told her what was on your mind, your doubts about the future and what outcome this will have in your relationship. She smiled at you, so sofly, that it melted your insecurities away.

"Don't worry about it, no matter what happen, we will not leave you, understood?"

You sighed relieved and nodded, she proceeded to hug you and gave you a soft kiss on the cheek.

The siblings arrived after school, and that means you had to survive through the weekend withouth them noticing your precense, until Alador arrives on Monday.

You expended those days reading on your room, trying to get your mind out of things. To distract yourself.

But the anxiety didn't leaved you, and you couldn't just sneak and hug Odalia, could you?

Well you had to give it a try.

Exiting the room trying not to make much noise, you tried to made your way to Odalia, probably she was at her room.

"Hey there" one of the twins asked "Are you looking for my mom?" 

Indeed you were, but was it save to answer her?

"She is doing some errands right now" Emira pointed out "I just wanted to let you know since you were going to her room" Sighing you thanked her, she smiled at you "No problem, she should be back by noon"

Your stomach growled, you were so occupied trying to distract yourself that you haven't eaten yet. 

So you made your way dowstairs and as you were entering the kitchen someone called.

"Hey there!" It was the other twin "excuse me, but, can you pass me a glass of water?" 

You nodded at him, and as fast as you could, you got him the glass.

"Thank you very much!" Then he ran away

At the moment it didn't seemed like they treated you any differently, then the only one left was.

"I saw you" The girl suddenly said, looking very annoyed, coming from inside the kitchen "I don't know what are your intentions, but I'm telling father when he arrives, and I'm sure he will get you fired"

Then she exited the kitchen, leaving you with your thoughts, but you couldn't help but chuckle. Only if she knew.

The weekend passed by, you told Odalia which of her children was the one who knew. In any case, the plan was still waiting for Alador to arrive and not to confront Amity by herself.

Monday in the morning, Odalia had called everyone in the family to the living room, including you. The twins had very neutral expression, when you could see Amity trying to murder you with her gaze.

You gulped a bit anxious.

As Alador went trought the door, Amity rushed to him.

"Morning Amity" he looked confused as he saw everyone in the living room "What's wrong?"

"Father, I saw mother sleeping with one of the servants" she looked at you and pointed "that one to be exact"

"Oh, what is wrong about it?" Alador dismissed, she looked at him shocked 

He walked over Odalia and you, and she spoke.

"Children, we have to tell you something" she cleared her troath "We both have been dating this witch for some months now, and they are dating both of us at the same time" 

The twins looked to each other.

"Oh we knew mom" Emira said casually and Edric nodded, Amity gasped "we were just waiting for you to tell us"

"Well I didn't knew!" 

"Mittens, oh mittens" Edric said like he was sorry "You aren't that perceptive as you think you are" 

"What is that suppose to mean?!" She hissed

"Excuse me, but how did you two figured it out?" Alador asked

"Oh well, we saw them exiting your room multiple times on pajamas" Emira explained "You both were there at the time and it was usually early in the morning, so there is no way they were making your bed"

"I saw mom hugging them a couple of times" Edric continued "and dad, you blushed sometimes just at the sight! You are too obvious!"

Alador laughed nervous and blushed. Odalia continued.

"That's what we wanted to inform you, I hope you can accept them as part of the family" she looked at the youngest "Amity?"

"This is too much to process, but... I don't really care" she looked at you "But I'm not calling you parent"

Fine by you, honestly.

"We are cool with that" Emira said then Edric continued "If you three are happy, then is not our bussiness" 

You three feel relieved that things went well at home, it was like dropping a huge boulder.

After that things went well, you didn't had to hide around, they would adress you by your name, and you could just freely show affection to your lovers.

Of course there was still the step to come out to the public, which preoccupied you.

"Let me guess, thinking about coming into public again?" Odalia said while caressing your hair, you nodded

"Don't worry about it dear, whatever happens, we don't care about what they think" he kissed your hand and your cheek "we have each other and that's what matters" 

You sighed happily as both of them hugged at you. Whatever the future holded for now on, you were ready for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this mess ♡ I hope anyone who readed enjoyed ♡


End file.
